Forgive
by LOKIpath
Summary: Ten asks TARDIS to land him into a place where he could have Fun and She landed him in a Green planet Eidolion where he met this anonymous man in a Bar. Because he's too drunk,He didn't recognize the man...


A/N: Me suck in drama. srsly. P:

Synopsis: After what happened, the Doctor still can't believe he's alive. Ten asks TARDIS to land him into a place where he could have Fun and She landed him in a Green planet Eidolion where he met this anonymous man in a Bar. Because he's too drunk, he didn't recognize the man. And the man was The master. He didn't want the Doctor to find out yet, because he didn't want him to be hurt when he see him.

* * *

The Doctor is trying to find anything interesting to do for a day, he searched on the computer by the Console But then he gave up and just sighed.

"Oh for Rassilon's sake! Why did you let me live Alone?" The doctor complained, he sat on the Pilot chair and crossed his legs. "Tell me old girl; can you help me find a nice place to go to?"

The Tardis sent him a wave of sound, a reply. "Of course my Dear doctor, I can help. I'll find you a nice planet for you to enjoy."

"Oh yes old girl, Do that for your doctor! " The doctor sighed in contentment and placed his arms behind his head.

_He closed his eyes, remembering the old times when he was still with His fellow Time Lord, the Master. He smiled when he pictured when they were still in the Time Academy. And the time when the master saved him and when he woke up, alive…he's gone._ _"Koschei! Koschei! No!"_

After few minutes passed, the Doctor felt a wave of vibration from the Chair and in surprise; he opened his eyes in realization. He fell asleep.

"My dear Doctor, I've landed you on this Green Planet Eidolion. Their having a feast in their Village today. And you might enjoy their exotic foods and Wine and Alcohol. And also, they have Pubs to give out their free sample of their spicy rum and scotch."

The doctor excitedly stood up. "Well done old girl, you made your doctor proud of you!" She giggled and sent the doctor another wave of sound. "My pleasure, Lord Doctor. And have fun out there,"

"I will! Now, 'better get going eh? Allons-y!" The doctor run into the doors and pushed open the doors, walked out of the TARDIS directly into a Forest.

"Oh look at this old girl; you landed me on a peaceful place." The doctor said and looked up at the sky. "It's early evening eh?" He sighed and shook his head as he turned around and locked the Tardis doors with his key, and quickly ran to make his way to the luminous village.

As he reached into the entrance of the village, he was quickly welcomed by a red-haired young human girl. She stared at him for a moment and then smiled. "Are you the Doctor?" The doctor was surprised by her question but answered her question kindly. "Yes I am the Doctor. But how do you know my name?" The young girl turned around looking for something or someone, and then she faced the doctor again. "A man told me a story about you. He said you are a Time Lord." She said and smiled.

_A man? Could it be the Mas- oh no, no. Maybe its Jack._

"Is that so, hmm. Maybe my old Companion told those stories to you," The doctor was puzzled.

"Very well then doctor, I must go now. Please do enjoy our feast." She said then waved goodbye at the doctor before she ran away.

The doctor waved goodbye too, and watched her go into a Tent.

_Who is it…?_

But then he sighed and just had fun for the day.  
The Doctor went into a pub selling delicious exotic foods and Alcoholic drinks. He ordered few drinks but then he easily gets drunk. The doctor let down his Time Lord defenses and allowed the Alcohol to inhabit his system because he want to have fun and feel how it feels to be wasted.

"Ginger! Can you bring me few more shots here?" The doctor ordered and quickly, The blue-skinned human alien brought his order on the table. "Is that all, my lord?"  
The doctor nodded. "Yes, and please do take a tip from my card." Then the waitress kindly smiled at him and left. The doctor swallowed the whole alcohol in the shot glass.

"Rassilon's sake! How spicy!" The doctor complained.

"Looks like someone is having fun, eh?" A man sat on the other side of the table chair where the doctor is seated. The man brought a huge bottle of beer on the table. The doctor looked at him but because he's too drunk, he didn't recognize the face of the man because his sight is fuzzy "Who're you?"

Then the man smiled smugly at him and filled his shot glass. "I'm a friend." The doctor chuckled funnily at him. "Friend? I don't need a friend!" then took another shot leaving the glass empty.

"Really?" The man asked. "Yeah, Really!" the Doctor replied.

The man filled another glass with Beer. But before he could take it for himself, The doctor snatched it away and drank it. "I don't think so."  
"Ok, ok, stranger. You can be my friend. My name is Te-..The Doctor." The doctor said and asked for another glass.

He's going to be wasted. The master thought silently, as he saw the tawny-haired man bury his face in his hands and sobbed pathetically. He had been rambling on a lot about his past for the past thirty minutes. Mostly about his old companions and story about being alone. He sighed, wondering when The doctor will calm down.  
His train of thought was interrupted when the Doctor poked his forehead.

"You know.. You're kinda silent. Are you still listening?" The master nodded repeatedly. "Yes. I am listening." Then the Doctor continued talking about his stories back on earth.

After an hour of babbling, the Doctor finally finishes his story. "And that's how I lived. Alone."  
The master clapped at him and filled another glass for him. The doctor cheekily smiled at him and took the glass.  
As the Master helped him get out of the tent, the Doctor didn't stopped talking. His arms were around the Doctor's waist supporting him so he will not fall.

"Ok, ok, stop it right there." The master said and just stood there, but still the doctor is beside him,  
"Where do you live?" The master asked. Then the doctor laughed at him as if it was a funny question. "Where I live? Ha-ha! you know, I live in a Police Box!" and chuckled. The master chuckled a little and asked another question. "Where is it?"

"I- uh…why would I tell you? You're a Strange-ah!" The Doctor said and rolled his eyes.  
"You can trust me." The master said and looked at him but the doctor still don't recognize him because he's still damn wasted. The doctor pouted. "Well, since you listened to all my babble for an hour…"

"But promise me not to Tell anyone I have Jelly Babies on my pocket!" then the master nodded in agreement even though his mind is telling him to steal it. "I promise." Then the doctor smiled smugly.  
"Well then strange-ah! Follow me!" The doctor tried to walk by himself but failed. And so the master grabbed him and supports him again. "You can't walk by yourself." Then the Doctor frowned. "You know..Your voice sounds familiar…Are you..Are you.." The master thought he already found out but. "Are you a Dalek?" then they both burst into laughter. " a Dalek?" the master asked funnily. "Nah. Never mind." The doctor said and just shook his head. "My house is over the forest near here. Under a BIGG TREEE!"

"Oh? Well then, I'll get you there." The master thinked of something and something popped in his mind. "Hop on my back." He said. And the doctor raised an eyebrow. "im sorry, what- ow!" He was cut off when the master pulled him on his back and carried him on his back. "I said hop on, "

The doctor blushed because this reminds him of his lover _Koschei…_

As they reached it to the forest the Master looked around, finding the Biggest tree around. And Voila! A Police Box under the Big tree. The master quickly ran towards the Blue box and dropped the doctor. "Thank..thank you." The doctor said and not looking at the man in front of him.

The master laughed awkwardly. "Maybe I better get going then." Before he could turn around and leave, the doctor hold him back. "Koschei…" he murmured. The master's eyes widened. "Who?" The doctor's tears started fall on his cheeks. "Stop pretending now, I can see you. Crystal Clear." Then the master just chuckled and holds his fellow Time Lord's hand. "Okay you got me, why are you crying?"

"Why I'm crying? You're asking why? You bastard! You left me all alone!" the doctor punched him on his chest and hugged him. "Why…why now?" and continued to sob. The master curled his arms around him. "I'm sorry Doctor, I thought you never wanted to see me again; after all I've done…"

The doctor stepped backward and looked at him. And yes, he can finally see him clear because while they were walking through here, he already turned on his Time Lord defenses and it quickly refreshed his System away from the alcohol. "Of course I want to see you! I wanted to celebrate that I'm still alive. But I didn't; because I'm all alone." The doctor hardly stomped his right converse-shoes coated feet on the grassy land. The master couldn't take to see his lover all hurt. So the master reached his hand to touch his face. The doctor's eyes fluttered shut for a second, then he reached up to do the same to the Master. And then the Master leant in and kissed him.

The master tilts his head to deepen the kiss, as he snaked his empty arm to the Doctor's waist. The doctor let the master's tongue slip inside his lips. His body was burning in passion; he'd never been kissed by someone he loved. He gently kissed the Master back, keeping to light gentle touches their lips.

After a few moments, the Doctor pulled away, lifting his gaze to stare at his lover's eyes.

"I'm sorry." The master said and pulled the doctor for a hug. The doctor smiled.

"I forgive you." He murmured against the tight hug of his lover.

* * *

A/N: WAHHH. I'm sorry. I'm not really good at writing drama blah..blah… ;n; But still please do leave review/s? AND djskdjasdjlskdjlsdj THANK YOU. :DDDD /tackle hug


End file.
